


Care To Wager On That, Detective?

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe knows exactly how to wind Lucifer up, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Humor, Lucifer has his work cut out, Sexual Tension, Teasing, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Based on THAT hilarious coffee/ spoon scene in 502, except this time it's with Lucifer!Lucifer and Chloe make a bet at work to see who will crack first under the power of each other's charms...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 387





	Care To Wager On That, Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on THAT hilarious coffee/ spoon scene in 502, except this time it's with Lucifer! 
> 
> Lucifer and Chloe make a bet at work to see who will crack first under the power of each other's charms...
> 
> Credit to @Nattlaaw for the Dan scene! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Chloe felt his eyes on her without even needing to see him. Her body always just seemed to sense him, because the hairs on her arms stood on end and her skin tingled with a warmth that only he could evoke. She paused in her ‘boring paperwork’ filling and looked up to find that he was indeed watching her. Lucifer’s dark eyes shone with complete devilish mischief as his gaze caught hers, and then slowly, scandalously, dropped to the V of her shirt before returning back up. When his tongue licked a path along the inside of his cheek, Chloe unconsciously clenched her thighs beneath the desk. She quirked her eyebrow in amusement. “I know what you’re doing, Lucifer.”

_“Me?”_ Lucifer placed a hand on his chest in mock innocence. “I’m just admiring your beauty, Detective.”

“Uh-huh” Chloe deadpanned, but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. “It’s not gunna work, you know. Last week was a lapse in judgement – a one off!”

Lucifer smirked. “And a very pleasurable _one off_ if I recall correctly.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. A week ago, they’d been on an overnight stakeout - which Lucifer had deemed ‘incredibly boring and pointless’ after 3 hours of nothing more than an alley cat making an appearance. He’d then offered many helpful, and all of which explicit, suggestions for how they could make better use of their time. She’d initially stayed strong and resisted…but after being on the receiving end of numerous sinfully erotic looks, much like the one he’d just given her, her traitorous libido had won out over her usually rational brain. And, well…let’s just say it was indeed _pleasurable,_ and quite frankly the best stakeout she’d ever been on! Ever since then though Lucifer had been pushing the boundaries to see what he could get away with whilst they were at work – a light touch here, a raunchy comment whispered in her ear there…and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it, or that she wasn’t tempted - because she _definitely_ was! But _NO_ – there had to be some boundaries, as getting caught ‘indisposed’ by her colleagues was pretty low down on her bucket list. “Whilst that may be true, it’s not happening again.” After a second she added, “At least not at work.” There were definitely some things they’d gotten up to that night that she’d be more than happy to repeat – in the privacy of their own home.

Lucifer grinned at the addendum, sensing a chink in her armour. “I’m sure I could sway you” he teased, his voice low and his eyes holding hers as he placed his tongue suggestively to the roof of his mouth.

Chloe snorted and shook her head in amused fondness at the quintessential Lucifer-ness she’d missed so much when he was away. She was holding firm that she wouldn’t be dragging him off to the supply closet to have her way with him (as appealing as that notion was) any time soon, but maybe she could have a little fun with him…and play him at his own game. “I could sway you long before you swayed me” she retorted cockily, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to resist taking the bait.

He raised an eyebrow in excited intrigue. “Care to wager on that, Detective?”

Chloe just shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure - so long as you’re happy to lose.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Need I remind you that I’ve been around since time began – I’m quite certain I invented foreplay. And no one has ever bested me in a game of sexual chicken!”

Chloe smirked and poked him in the chest. “And need I remind _you_ that I’m a miracle.”

“That you are!” Lucifer replied, impressed but not deterred.

“So, what do I get if I win?” she asked, her tone innocent but she knew the look in her eyes was anything but.

Lucifer leaned forward, resting his arms on her desk. “Whatever you _desire_ Detective” he purred, placing particular emphasis on ‘desire’.

Chloe licked her lips slowly, holding his gaze as she leaned forward herself, mirroring his pose. “You know what I want” she murmured softly, for his ears only.

Lucifer’s pupils were blown wide and he grinned delightedly. “Oh, I _do_!” he replied, his voice deep and gravelly. “If I’d have known that you’d find my feathered appendages such a turn on, I’d have _unfurled_ for you long ago!”

Chloe gave him a naughty smile, recalling the _many_ advantages to one’s boyfriend having wings.

“And if, nay – _when_ I win, what’s my prize?”

“Well…” Chloe began, keeping her voice low and casting a quick glance around to make sure no one else could hear. “ _If_ you win, I’ll do that thing with my tongue that you love…you know, the one that makes you choke on air and your eyes roll back in your head…”

Lucifer swallowed audibly and cleared his throat. “I- I agree to those terms” he stuttered.

Chloe grinned in triumph at how flustered he looked.

It didn’t take long though for his flustered-ness to turn into sinful mischief. “How very fortuitous that the new pillows I ordered, arrived yesterday – they promise ‘extra bounce’! Can’t have those delicate little knees of yours getting sore – especially not whilst you’re taking such _excellent_ care of me!”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes in amusement at his salaciousness. To be fair though, it was no worse than the rather explicit image she’d just painted for him. She held out her hand to him with a confident smirk. “Game on, Lucifer!”

Lucifer grinned as they shook hands. “ _Game on,_ Detective! May the best devil win!”

* * *

Lucifer had a spring in his step as he skipped over to the precinct kitchen in search of snacks to steal. He needed to keep his strength up if he was going to take on as formidable an opponent as the Detective. He _loved_ a challenge and this one was going to be oh so fun! As formidable as his delightful girlfriend may be though, Lucifer was confident in his ability to win their little bet – he was the king of desire after all! Yanking the fridge door open he scanned the contents with interest. He scrunched his nose up at some less than appealing leftover lasagne and a banana that was more black than yellow. Seriously, it seemed endemic in the LAPD to have an appalling palate. After dismissing the majority of the meagre offerings on the grounds of taste and E.coli risk, he found what he was looking for – hidden away at the back behind a carton of out of date milk. He picked up the little pudding pot, clearly inscribed ‘DAN’ in large black permanent marker, and grinned wickedly as he realised this would serve a dual purpose.

After discarding the lid, and thus all evidence of Sir Douche ownership, he strolled back over to the Detective’s desk, bounty and spoon in hand. He elegantly folded himself down into his chair, one leg crossed over the other and stared at her until she looked up at him.

Chloe looked amused when she spotted his choice of sustenance. “Hungry?”

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with ill-concealed mischief. “Oh, I’m always _hungry_ Detective – as you well know.”

Chloe declined to comment, which was confirmation in itself, and returned her attention to her report. But not before she delighted him with the tug of a smile at her lips and her patented eye roll that he loved to elicit.

Lucifer made a show of dipping the spoon into the pudding and bringing it to his lips, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. He knew that she knew that he was watching her, and that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. With that in mind, he curled his tongue suggestively around the spoon, slowly licking it clean of the sugary treat. He followed it up by pushing said spoon almost fully into his mouth…you know, just in case he’d missed any. He repeated this process twice more and smirked in triumph as she swallowed and paused in reading the paragraph she’d been pretending to be engrossed in for the past five minutes. She knew exactly what he could do with his tongue, and he knew that images of said skill set were now running through her mind. _Time to step it up a notch_ he thought. Lifting another scoop to his lips, he practically frenched the spoon as he wetly alleviated it of its contents. He topped it off by closing his eyes and eliciting an obscenely sexual moan, that he made no effort to keep quiet. When he opened his eyes again, Chloe’s face was scarlet and she was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. It took considerable effort on his part to keep his expression innocent and not show his amusement.

“Are you quite alright Detective? You look a little flushed.”

“ _Lucifer!_ ”

“What? I was just enjoying my food” he replied, his face the picture of angelic.

“Well maybe you could enjoy it a little _quieter_!” she hissed, looking adorably flustered.

Lucifer smirked. “You never usually have an issue with me being vocal in my appreciation – in fact you rather encourage it!”

Chloe’s blush intensified and she looked around furtively to make sure no one had overheard him. “Oh my God, Lucifer – stop talking!”

Lucifer chuckled as she buried her head in a pile of documents and proceeded to ignore him.

Score one to Lucifer!

* * *

Lucifer gave her a few minutes of valiantly attempting to focus on her boring paperwork, not taking his penetrating gaze off her for a second, before subtly uncrossing his legs and toeing off one of his Louboutins. He grinned in mischievous joy as her breath hitched when he ran his foot softly up her jean-clad calf. She stubbornly refused to lift her eyes from the document, pretending to be unaffected, but the tensing in the muscle beneath his foot and how her fingers turned white from gripping the pen so tightly, gave her away. Perhaps this little contest of theirs would be over sooner than he thought!

His smugness may have been a little premature however, because whilst he was busy internally gloating about how well his plan was working, he failed to notice Chloe also de-shoe-ing herself underneath the desk. And it wasn’t until he felt _her_ foot stroking the inside of _his_ ankle that he realised that she was not backing down that easily. _Touché, Detective!_ It was his turn to swallow as her attentions travelled north, focussing on that sensitive spot she’d previously discovered at the back of his knee, and causing him to stumble in his own ministrations. Again she didn’t lift her eyes from the desk, but the tug of her lips upwards and the way her eyes crinkled at the corners told him she knew exactly how much she was affecting him. Chloe didn’t stop there though, her talented toes travelling even further up towards the equator. When they achingly slowly brushed the inside of his thigh, he was sure he stopped breathing and he had to close his eyes to attempt to calm his raging heart, as well as his raging…other parts! He was certain she wouldn’t take it any further - even though their little game was occluded by her desk, they were after all still in the middle of the precinct. It turned out however that he had vastly underestimated her competitiveness. Before he had time to register what was happening, her foot moved from his thigh to _cup_ him between his legs. A strangled gasp escaped his throat when she gave a little squeeze, causing that particular part of his anatomy, which had already risen to the occasion, to twitch at her attentions. There was _zero_ chance she hadn’t been able to tell how painfully hard he was.

As quickly as her foot had arrived at his promised land though, it left and retreated back to her own half of the desk. She finally looked up at him – with an incredibly smug look on her face. “What’s the matter Lucifer? You look a little _flushed_ ” she teased, throwing his own words back to him.

“Well played, Detective!”

Chloe grinned and stood up, gathering her files. “Are you _coming_?” she asked, her tone innocent but her eyes full of amusement.

“I just…need a moment.”

Chloe snorted, looking far too gleeful at his predicament.

As she made her way over to Ella’s lab, Lucifer caught part of her conversation with Dan, who had stopped to talk to her.

“What’s up with Lucifer?”

Chloe looked over at him and smirked. “Oh, he’s fine. He’s just finding our latest case a little _hard_.”

She then disappeared into Ella’s lab and Lucifer couldn’t decide whether to be impressed or horrified at how good she was at this game.

Score two to Chloe!

"Actually Daniel, could you come over here for a moment please?" he called out, before the Detective’s ex-douche also disappeared.

Dan strolled over and perched on the side of Chloe’s desk. "What's up man?"

Lucifer stared up at his face intently for several moments, before sighing in relief. "Oh, nothing - I just needed to see your face to help calm me down" he replied with a smile.

“Aww, you say some really nice things sometimes man!” Dan beamed at the apparent compliment and clapped him fondly on the shoulder as he went back to his own desk. “Happy to help!”

Lucifer didn’t bother to correct his assumption.

Now happily predicament free, he stood and followed Chloe into the lab. The object of his desire turned her head at the sound of the door opening and he didn’t miss how her gaze dropped to his crotch before meeting his eyes again.

“Are you feeling better now, Lucifer?” she asked sweetly.

Oh, she was good! Before he had chance to reply, Ella looked up from her microscope at the other end of the bench and beat him to it.

“Aww, were you sick, buddy?”

“He’s just been feeling a little _stiff_ lately” Chloe offered helpfully.

Lucifer huffed. “Indeed! No need to worry though ladies – I’m all better now. It’ll take more than a little stiffness to beat me!” He raised a challenging eyebrow at Chloe, who just smirked and turned back to face Ella.

The two women settled into a discussion about toxicology reports and suspicious markings that didn’t add up. Lucifer paid minimal attention to what they were saying – he was sure Chloe would recap the more pertinent of the boring details for him later if necessary. Right now, he had more interesting things to ponder – like how to reclaim control of their little game. When she leaned forward over the bench to reach for one of the crime scene photos, Lucifer grinned as his next move was decided.

He walked casually over to the bench and positioned himself behind her. “Hmm, interesting” he commented, peering over her shoulder at the array of photos in front of her. As he did so he pressed himself into her back and his hand ghosted over her hip. Her gasp was soft, but unmistakable to someone who had committed every single sound of her arousal and pleasure to memory. Placing a hand on the bench beside her he leaned his weight further into her, subtly but intentionally shifting his hips so that there was no way she wouldn’t be able to feel him. Dan may have helped him _deflate,_ but as had been the case ever since he’d first laid eyes on her, he was perpetually in a state of half-mast (at minimum) whenever she was around.

Ever the professional, Chloe kept up the conversation with Ella, albeit with slightly less participation on her part than before he’d entered her personal space. He jutted in surprise though when her hand covertly migrated to his thigh, stroking for a moment before picking up one of the photos as if nothing had happened. When Ella turned her back to type something into the computer, Chloe turned her head to look up at him, devilish mischief sparkling in her beautiful sea-green eyes. Whilst he very much wanted to win their bet, he was also very much enjoying this side of her.

Lucifer held her gaze, looking at her with pure, unbridled, carnal desire. He undressed her with his eyes as images of the many intimate times they’d shared played like a montage in his mind. He had never wanted, _needed_ , anyone before like he did her, and seeing that same intensity for him shining just as brightly in her eyes was the most intoxicating, incredible thing in the world. He almost forgot about their bet as he got lost in her, and he definitely forgot that there was anyone else in the room. That was until a happy _“Awww!”_ startled them out of their little bubble.

Both he and Chloe snapped their heads over to Ella, who had stopped talking about…whatever forensic-y thing she had been monologing (he couldn’t be sure as his mind had been otherwise occupied), and was smiling at them with what could only be described as ‘heart eyes’.

Chloe blushed at the attention. “What?” she asked sheepishly.

Ella grinned. “Oh, I’m just thinking of names for all the adorable Deckerstar babies you guys would be making if I left the room.”

Lucifer cleared his throat and Chloe pretended to be interested in a stomach contents report.

…that one should probably be called a tie.

* * *

Lucifer escaped outside to the parking lot for a few moments in an effort to collect himself after Chloe had succeeded in setting every nerve ending in his body alight. Leaning on his Corvette he utilised both of his calming devices – smoking and alcohol. Annoyingly though, this time their impact was minimal to none. He was very much enjoying their teasing and one-upmanship, but to his great surprise he could not say that he had the upper hand – that honour was definitely weighted in his clever Detective’s favour. He was far from beaten yet though – time to up his game!

Back in the bullpen Lucifer found Chloe shrugging her jacket on and then hunting around for her car keys that she somehow always managed to misplace. With a smile he walked over and looped a finger into her jacket pocket, retrieving said car keys and holding them up proudly. He leaned into her, glancing down at her lips. “Looking for these, Detective?”

Chloe gave him a coy look. “Thanks.” Her fingers lingered longer than necessary on his as she took the keys from him. And then she switched right back to professional. “Come on – we need to head back to the crime scene. I think the unis might have missed something.”

Lucifer just stared at her retreating back for a few seconds, wondering what had just happened, before snapping out of it and hurrying after her. Ever the gentleman, when the elevator arrived, he held the door open for her. “Ladies first.”

“Thank you, Lucifer” she replied sweetly.

Lucifer returned her smile and then- _Oh! Oh she did not just do that!_ His eyes widened as she squeezed past him into the elevator – far, far closer than necessary considering the elevator doorway was 10x the width of her slight frame, and they were the only occupants in it. And whilst she was _squeezing past,_ her hand also _accidentally_ brushed his crotch.

Chloe’s face was the picture of innocence as he stepped in after her. That was until the doors closed and she became anything _but_ innocent. He backed up into the corner at the predatory look in her eyes – she was the lioness and he her easy prey. His back hit the wall and she moaned as she ran her hands inside his jacket and over his chest. He was totally captivated as she leaned in, looking up at him with hooded eyes. His head lowered towards hers on instinct, an invisible pull tethering them together. “Mmmm, you’re so warm Lucifer” she murmured, and he could feel her breath on his lips, just millimetres from his. “Maybe you should take this off.”

Lucifer swallowed. _Warm_ was an understatement – this woman turned him into an inferno! But just as he was about to close the remaining gap between their lips, the elevator dinged and before he had even blinked, Chloe had dropped her hands from his chest and was already strolling out into the parking lot. He could only stare after her and only just made it out before the elevator closed in his face.

When he folded himself into the passenger seat of Chloe’s cruiser, he noted that she looked incredibly pleased with herself. “It appears I’ve vastly underestimated you, Detective - you’re far better at this game than I initially gave you credit!”

Chloe snorted. “Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smirked as she added, “So, are you ready to surrender?”

Lucifer scoffed. “Of course not! You know I always _rise_ to a challenge!”

Chloe grinned, her eyes dropping to his lap. “Oh, I know.”

* * *

The drive out of the city and into the leafy suburbs was mostly uneventful, both just contentedly enjoying each other’s presence. That was until an apparently innocent gear change caused her hand to brush his knee. She didn’t acknowledge it, keeping her eyes on the road as if nothing had happened. He watched her hand out of the corner of his eye with interest, and sure enough, the next time she changed gear, the same _accidental_ contact happened once again. Lucifer smiled – she was definitely doing this on purpose.

Apparently, Chloe was now done with subtlety though, switching to a more direct approach as her hand let go of the gear stick completely and settled on his thigh. His breath hitched as the heat of her palm seeped right through his suit pants and into his already overheated skin. Once again, her eyes didn’t stray from the road, and Lucifer couldn’t help but be impressed.

All thoughts outside of the feel of her hand disintegrated in an instant however as said hand started travelling slowly north. He swallowed audibly and his eyes closed of their own volition as sensation overwhelmed him. Each time she would reach _just below_ where he was aching for her touch, and then retreat back down, only to repeat the process all over again. Each time he held his breath, desperately wanting her to move higher, but also desperately _not,_ because he knew he would lose control if she did. On the next ascent, she lingered a second longer than normal, leaving him lightheaded as all of his blood rushed south. A strangled moan of frustration escaped his throat when instead of moving it to the right, she removed her hand completely.

Lucifer snapped his eyes open, blinking rapidly to try and clear the fog of desire. When his brain regained some of its higher functioning, he found that they’d already reached their destination and that Chloe had shut the car off and was watching him with a very smug look on her face.

“How ‘bout I meet you in there?” Her eyes flicked down to his lap once again and then back up to his face with barely concealed glee. “You look like you could use another moment.”

Lucifer could only stare open mouthed as she climbed out of the car and disappeared from view into the house.

As perplexing as it was, there was absolutely no denying it now: Chloe Decker had the upper hand – and she knew it!

* * *

It took a few moments, rather than _a_ moment, but after summoning numerous images of Daniel, his obnoxious twin, mismatched off the rack suits, and the DMV, he was able to calm himself to a socially acceptable state. Straightening his cufflinks, he strode confidently into the house. _Right, time to reclaim his crown!_

Helpfully, their upmarket crime scene was sparsely populated, given that most of the unis had already left. He grinned as he spotted her and quickened his step to catch up with her on her way into the kitchen. They fell perfectly into step and he may have _accidentally_ brushed the back of her hand with his. When she looked up at him and smiled knowingly, he intertwined their pinky fingers, only letting go when a uni walked by.

Whilst Lucifer honestly did his upmost to offer helpful insights regarding the case, he also took every opportunity to tease her – drawing featherlight patterns on her forearm as she leaned down on the kitchen island, and gently brushing a lock of hair from her face that had fallen into her eyes. He knew she loved these little shows of affection and that they were just as big of a turn on for her as his more overtly sexual advances – just as they were for him. And if he hadn’t already memorised every tell and nuance of hers, the goosebumps that swathed her skin would have given her away.

After about an hour of re-examining the scene, the Devil and his Detective triumphed once again and confirmed that the first examination had indeed been sloppy – which was even more impressive this time considering the simultaneous game of sexual chicken they were engaged in. After checking that no one was nearby, he leaned closer and murmured in her ear. “Seems like they missed a spot, Detective. That wouldn’t have happened with me - you know I _never_ miss the spot.”

Chloe gasped at his words and the feel of his hot breath on her ear, his lips ghosting over her lobe. He grinned sinfully, his tongue poking suggestively at his cheek for emphasis when he pulled back. Her face was flushed with desire, her pupils dilated – just how he wanted her.

Lucifer leaned back into her, his voice honeyed as he added, “You realise there are no losers in this contest, Detective. Why don’t you give in and then we can go home and congratulate each other on our efforts? It’ll be win win!...and then as you know from experience, I’ll deliver another win after that!”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose and she swallowed at the picture he’d just painted. He smiled at how affected she was and from thinking he’d just bartered a deal. She looked up at him, doe eyed and captivating. “Well…” she murmured softly, her lips mere millimetres from his. “…I don’t think so Lucifer.” And then with a smirk she strode out of the kitchen without looking back, leaving him gaping after her like a fool.

_“What the fu-?!”_ If someone would have told him four years ago when he met the uptight, by the book, sensible shoe wearing detective, that she would be able to out tease him, he would have thought they were insane. But here they were, and Detective Chloe Decker, his beautiful now girlfriend and love of his life, was the absolute queen of tease!

* * *

Back at the precinct Chloe was feeling rather proud of herself as she stepped out of the Lieutenant’s office after giving him an update. Not only had she and her devilish partner made an important breakthrough in the case, which would no doubt lead to them maintaining their impeccable solve rate, but she also knew full well that she had said partner right where she wanted him in their little game. She found it highly amusing that she had the upper hand with Lucifer – a man who lived and breathed desire and who had five star glowing reviews from half of LA regarding his sexual prowess. So the fact that she could have such a profound affect on him was a huge boost to her ego, and seeing him reduced to a speechless quivering mess was also a massive turn on! As experienced as he was in all things seduction, she was confident in her ability to triumph, and she was determined to hold out until he surrendered – despite how much their teasing had affected _her_ and how much she wanted to drag him into the nearest supply closet.

After swinging by the vending machine to alleviate it of its supply of cool ranch puffs, Chloe went in search of the snack fiend himself. She didn’t have to look far, smiling as she spotted his tall frame sitting in his usual chair, at what she now referred to as ‘their’ desk. She frowned as she got closer though and noticed his posture – his upper body was rigid, and his knuckles were white from clutching the arms of the chair so tightly. His foot was also tapping incessantly beneath the desk as he stared unblinking at the back wall. He reminded her very much of a coiled spring that was ready to snap. Chloe actually felt a little sorry for him at how unravelled he looked – maybe she’d wound him up a little _too_ much! Deciding to take pity on him she made her way over and placed her hand on his shoulder, stroking it gently. “Lucifer, are you okay?”

He startled at her touch, clearly having been in a world of his own. When he twisted to look up at her it caused her hand to move between his shoulder blades and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. He bolted upright, sending the chair flying and knocking over the plant – that she had no idea how it was even still alive considering the amount of whiskey Lucifer had fed it over the years, in the process. His eyes were blown so wide they were practically black.

“Detective we need to go – right now!” His voice was desperate and almost begging with need.

Chloe frowned in concern, thinking some new celestial threat had arisen in the ten minutes she’d been away, that they’d now have to deal with – that would be just their luck! “What’s wrong?”

Lucifer groaned in frustration. “Well I know you’re quite the fan of my unfurling, but I’m not sure it’s the best idea for the rest of the precinct to become quite so intimately acquainted with my divinity! But if we don’t leave – _right now_ , I’m going to end up turning the entire LAPD into believers!” he blurted impatiently, his eyes pleading with her to have mercy.

And that’s when she realised – he had already been on the edge, but when he’d moved she had unconsciously pressed on _that_ spot between his wings – the one that she’d discovered was incredibly sensitive and that he _loved_ to be stroked whilst they were making love…the spot where those same wings burst free when he comes. “ _Ohh_ …oh, wow!”

“ _Yes_ Detective - you win! You win – I surrender! Now can we _please_ go home?!” He was now panting with the effort of keeping a hold of the tiny shred of control he was desperately clinging to like a life raft.

Chloe could only stare open mouthed at him – the pure, unadulterated passion and _need_ – for _her,_ that was emanating from his eyes, caused a tsunami of desire of her own to rush south and left her feeling lightheaded. She swallowed; her mouth suddenly very dry. “Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him determinedly towards the elevator, causing him to stumble in surprise at her strength. Paperwork be damned – she could pick it up tomorrow! There were far more urgent matters that required her attention right now!

They were both coiled balls of energy as they stepped into the elevator – an entire day of teasing catching up to them. When the door _finally_ closed behind them, the coil snapped! Just like she had done earlier in the day, Chloe backed him into the corner – but this time with far more force, and this time there was no more teasing as she grabbed his face in her hands, leaned up and crashed her lips to his.

A guttural moan, that was a mixture of relief and desperation, escaped his throat and she felt it all the way down in the tips of her toes. Lucifer suddenly sprung into action – quite literally if the rod of steel poking her in the hip was anything to go by, and with a grunt of desire he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her effortlessly and flipping them so that his body was now pressing her into the wall.

His tongue licked deliciously over hers, tangling and mating in a dance that was a promise of all of the wonderful things to come. When the door dinged, signalling their arrival at the parking lot, Chloe was that far gone that she could not have cared less if the entire precinct was stood there watching them. Panting and breathless they shared an amused smile as he stepped back and she slid down his body back onto her feet.

It was him who took her hand this time, and after a quick kiss to her temple, led her swiftly towards his Corvette with purpose. Despite his brain function being severely hampered by the gargantuan fog of desire currently clouding his every sense, he still managed to maintain his chivalry, holding the car door open for her as she climbed in.

The drive back home to the penthouse was mercifully quick and traffic free – a miracle in itself considering the time of day and LA’s reputation for annoyingly slow commutes. Maybe the universe was taking pity on them and their desperate need to be alone as quickly as humanly…and celestially possible. If his nerves weren’t quite so frazzled and he subsequently trusted himself not to pull an Amenadiel and faceplant into a bridge, he’d have flown them back for the sake of expedience. As it was though he had to settle for human means of transportation and breaking more than a few speed limits – which on this occasion, Chloe did not chastise him once for. In the twenty minutes it took them between leaving the precinct parking lot and pulling into Lux’s, neither Lucifer nor Chloe dared look at each other – let alone touch each other, knowing that if they did that they wouldn’t make it back to the penthouse and would end up pulling over and most likely earning themselves more than just a traffic citation.

The second Lucifer shut off the engine, he shot out of the car like it was on fire before Chloe even had time to register what was happening. He hurried around to her side, once again holding the door open for her. When she took his offered hand, she gasped as a jolt of electricity zinged through her. Their eyes caught, their gazes held, and a knowing look passed between them. They were both so fired up and they knew the sex was going to be explosive.

And with that thought in mind they grinned and practically ran into the elevator. Lucifer impatiently stabbed at the buttons, typing in the code for the penthouse – the code he’d installed the morning after he and Chloe had first spent the night together. He had something precious that was worth protecting now, and he also wanted to ensure no one would be able to disturb his time with her in the future.

When Chloe’s gaze caught his, the last tiny thread of control he’d been clinging onto snapped, and with inhuman speed he hoisted her into his arms, eliciting a surprised gasp from her as he buried his face in her neck and kissed a hot trail down her sternum. Chloe got over her surprise quickly, catching up and wrapping her toned legs tightly around his waist. He groaned in pleasure as the manoeuvre pressed her heat against him in _just_ the right spot.

It was her turn to moan when his hot mouth moved to the underside of her jaw – another sensitive spot he’d discovered and made sure to always pay plenty of attention to. The vibrations of said moan travelled through her and straight into him, making him see the stars that he’d created on the inside of his eyelids. Not a second longer could be waited without his lips on hers, and so like magnets intrinsically drawn to one another, their lips fused together. His eyes closed of their own volition as sensation overwhelmed him. When the doors opened to the penthouse, he didn’t need to be able to see though, and with strong hands holding her thighs, he guided them effortlessly through the apartment and to their destination. Despite his all encompassing need and arousal, he laid her down on the bed with infinite gentleness, as if she were the most cherished thing in the world – of which to him, she was. 

Chloe looked up at him with lust-filled, hooded eyes. “I think I want my prize now” she murmured breathlessly, a smile pulling at her kiss swollen lips.

Lucifer grinned delightedly. He did so love his Detective’s naughty side. “As you desire, Detective.”

And so after quickly discarding his shirt, he rolled his shoulders, causing his giant ethereal wings to unfurl in a whoosh, filling the room with their luminescence. Chloe’s pleasured gasp sent a tingle down his spine, and when she buried her fingers deep into his feathers, his breath caught and he shivered in ecstasy at the sensation. _This_ – this feeling right now, this intimacy that only she could provide, he was quite certain he would never tire of. And whilst his _unfurling_ may have been _her_ prize, she would never know how much _he_ loved that _she_ loved his wings, and the complete acceptance of all of him that came with it. That and her stroking his incredibly sensitive appendages was unbelievably arousing!

Chloe ran her fingers over the primaries. “You know, I always fantasised about you like this while you were away.”

Lucifer beamed - he was well aware of this wonderful nugget of information! The second time they’d made love, quite unexpectedly, at his pinnacle moment his wings had burst free of their own accord. He’d been horribly embarrassed at the bloody things flapping about and knocking over everything in range, but surprisingly Chloe did not mind in the slightest. In fact, the sight of them actually caused her pupils to dilate, her mouth to drop open and had her spiralling into her fourth orgasm – which considering she’d barely had chance to recover from her third, it was quite something! It may have been the endorphin high from her orgasm-palooza that made her more loose lipped in sharing such delightful fantasies, but whatever the reason, he was ecstatic that his beautiful Detective’s wing kink had come to light. And he had made full use of this knowledge ever since – much to _both_ of their pleasure!

“Well then darling, angel in the sheets it is!” he purred, before leaning down and placing a kiss just below her ear. “Whatever will you do with me?”

Chloe’s breath caught this time at the feel of his hot breath on her ear. Her grin was sinfully erotic as she gripped his wing bones and flipped him over so that she was straddling him. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” 

Lucifer never failed to be surprised at her remarkable strength in being able to flip an archangel, but he found it very, very much a turn on. He moaned in pleasure as her warm, silky soft lips placed a kiss just below his jaw and began a wet trail down his chest. “Mmm, I’m all yours, Detective!”

And then no more words were needed - the only sounds that could be heard were breathless moans and gasps of each other’s names. Whilst his clever Detective may have won their bet, his words from earlier were very true – there were _definitely_ no losers in this game!

* * *

Afterwards, they lay tangled together, blissfully spent and utterly sated - Chloe sprawled on his chest and one of his wings wrapped protectively over her as he drew lazy patterns on her back. He could feel her still racing heart thudding against his chest, perfectly matching the rhythm of his. He placed a tender kiss to the top of her head, causing her to look up at him with adoration in those infinitely beautiful eyes of hers.

“Hey” she murmured softly.

“Hello” He smiled, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

“That was…incredible!”

_‘Incredible’_ had quickly become his favourite word – because it was exactly what they were. “Indeed, Detective – absolutely incredible.”

She leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

Lucifer ran his hands up and down her arms softly as his eyes turned mischievous again. “I think we should play this game every day, Detective. It would definitely spice up the workday!”

Chloe snorted. “Are you sure you could handle it, Lucifer? I mean, you looked ready to er… _blow_ , for most of the day.”

Lucifer scoffed, but offered no denial. He didn’t lie after all, and a blind man could have seen how very ‘ready to blow’ he had been the entire day. “Beginners luck!”

Chloe smirked and raised an amused eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

“Technically, you kissed me first” he tried.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “ _After_ you surrendered, Lucifer.”

Lucifer huffed, causing her to giggle. “Fine, fine – one-nil to you!” He smiled, lightly running his finger over her lips. “So, what do you say darling - are you up for a rematch?”

“Sure. You know I’ll win again though, right?” Chloe teased.

Lucifer grinned. “Care to wager on that Detective?”


End file.
